Numerous exercise methods and devices have been created over the years for strengthening and rehabilitating normal and injured arms, shoulders and upper body. In general, the prior art devices involve the user's motion against some manner of resistance. A typical complaint about the known devices is that they are designed with a very limited capability for accommodating the normal or full range of motion of the human arms, shoulders and upper body. Therefore, they are not completely compatible or comfortable during use by the operator. Because most of these range-restricting devices are of sub-optimum design, only limited improvement in the level of strength and rehabilitation can be achieved.
By way of example, the motion required to manually saw a board appears to consist of a pushing and pulling, back-and-forth action. There are known exercise devices designed to accommodate such motion. However, they are somewhat limited to either vertical or horizontal movements. Another example of this kind of motion is found when lifting weights; as lifting weights primarily involves up-and-down or side-to-side movements.
In contrast, the movements of the arms, shoulders and upper body are for the most part rotational in nature rather than robotic-like up-and-down, and side-to-side movements. This is more fully realized and understood, as when a person is engaged in activities such as throwing a ball, swimming, bowling, swinging a baseball bat or tennis racket. It becomes apparent in such activities that many muscle groups are intricately involved while in rotational movement. The arms, shoulders and upper body are worked at various oblique angles and are constantly experiencing the varying degrees of torque that is applied at these oblique angles.
The primary object of the present invention is to improve upon the present state of physical rehabilitation and exercise machines, by providing a machine which simulates and duplicates a range of motion, congruent to the total, natural range of human motion of the arms, shoulders and upper body, so as to establish a more natural, effective and efficient means of exercise and rehabilitation. Additional objects of the present invention include:
to provide a new and useful rehabilitation and exercise machine;
to provide a novel and useful rehabilitation and exercise machine utilizing a variable three hundred and sixty degrees (360.degree.) rotation element incorporated simultaneously with varying degrees of elevation, tilt-angles, swivel-motion, handle-extension and tension;
to provide a new and useful rehabilitation and exercise machine which exercises the different rotational motions of the upper body for identification and diagnosis of painful motion of injured arms, shoulders and upper body, as well as atrophied muscles and joints;
to provide a new and useful rehabilitation and exercise machine which simulates and duplicates the various oblique angles that occur during the rotational motions of the arms, shoulders and upper body, to provide a more natural, human range of motion to become more effective and efficient in rehabilitation;
to provide a new and useful rehabilitation and exercise machine which provides an opposing resistance for all the different rotational motions of the arms, shoulders and upper body for strengthening or conditioning;
to provide a new and useful rehabilitation and exercise machine which offers a fuller range of motion for obtaining greater flexibility of the arms, shoulders and upper body;
to provide a new and useful rehabilitation and exercise machine which simulates and duplicates the different motions of the body for repetitive training and conditioning of untrained and uncoordinated arms, shoulders and upper body movement; and
to provide a new and useful rehabilitation and exercise machine which includes a method of measurement settings for elevation and swivel, tilt-angle adjustments, handle extension and applied tension, and rotation cycles.